Forbiden Love
by Archangel of magic
Summary: Soldier first class Caleb goes to tell his parents about his relationship with Genesis, and things don't go as planned.


Caleb walked up the steps to his home, frowning in determination. Today was the day he was going to tell his parents about his relationship with Genesis. He had no idea how his parents would react to this, and already he was preparing for the worst. Not a lot of parents expect their child to reveal themselves to be homosexual. In addition, their reactions were a gamble. Nobody would predict whether or not their parents would be understanding, horrified, or outright disgusted. With a deep breath, Caleb knocked on the door. When it opened it, his mother stood by the doorway as her bright silver eyes widened as she stared at her grown son.

"Oh my Caleb, you're finally home to visit!" She greeted him with a lovely smile. "Come in, come in," she said, ushering her son into the house. "Darus, come down stairs! Caleb came to visit!"

Caleb watched as his father walked down the stairs, pleased to see his son. "Son, it is good to see you. I heard you made it to 1st class. Well done!"

Caleb bowed his head to his father. "Thank you Father, but I can't stay for long." Deep inside, he was beyond nervous, but he forced himself to continue. "There is something I wanted to talk to you about."

He walked towards the living room, and sat down on one the chairs. As comfortable as it was, it didn't soothe Caleb's beating heart. This was it. He was going to tell them. Both his parents exchanged glances and followed him, and sat beside him on the couch.

Smiling, Darus spoke first. "I am very proud of you, son. You worked hard and made your way up to the level of a major general in SOLDIER."

"Yes," Caleb's mother agreed. "And your tactics are amazing! I am proud you have kept your studies up."

Feeling a twinge of surprise, Caleb didn't anticipate such praise from his parents. They never praised him this much before. Maybe, just maybe they would accept him for who he is and who he slept with, who he dated, who he loved. A rise in confidence emerged within him as he looked up at his parents.

"I wanted to talk to you about something," Caleb spoke calmly hoping they would be able to understand. "About the fact I'm in a relationship with someone."

"Oh truly! I can't wait see the grandkids!" His mother spoke with pure joy of Caleb's news. "Why don't you bring her with you next time? We would love to meet her!" She added quickly, unaware of the grimace that crossed Caleb's face. However, his father managed to notice the change of expression.

"There a problem boy?" Darus' deep voice pulled his wife from her thoughts.

There was regarding how unlikely it was about them having grandchildren. Caleb sighed and looked his parents in the eyes.

"There won't be grandkids."

"What? Why not?" His mother inquired, baffled.

"Because it's...not a woman I am with…" With an unsteady breath, he finally said, "It's a man..." There, he said it now. It was difficult, but he said it. There was no going back.

His mother's eyes widened in shock, and just gazed at her son, not sure what to even say. His father, on the other hand, gave him such a sharp glare, Caleb sensed a possible fight. With clenched fists, Darus said something that Caleb wasn't prepared for at all.

"Get out..." Darus' voice was cold, blisteringly cold.

"Darus...!"

"Sarah, please...Stay out of it."

Caleb blinked in confusion, and glanced at his mother, who simply turned away in quiet disappointment. He faced his father again. "Father, what do you-"

"I said GET OUT!" Darus shouted and snarled. "I HAVE NO SON!"

"But Father! Please, let me explain-"

"Get out or I will make you leave! Go! NOW!"

Startled by Darus' overwhelming anger, Caleb bolted out of the house, terror running through his veins. He did expect some anger from his father, but not this much rage.

He didn't stop running. He couldn't bear to stop, nor could be bear holding back the tears that slipped away throughout his run back home. He made it back to his and Genesis' home, and hurried upstairs, deciding not to tell his boyfriend what had happened. It was too painful for him to discuss. The bedroom door shut behind Caleb, and his back leaned against it. He sobbed, covering his mouth with his hand. Tears streamed down his cheeks, his father's furious words still echoing in his mind. He continued to sob, his body sliding downward until he sunk onto the floor, crying. It was all he could manage for the night. How could this have happened? How could his father scare him out of the house? Caleb let out a harsh sob, too miserable to wonder about it.

A few days later, Caleb sat at a table in a Cafe in Midgar, waiting for Genesis who was at the counter getting food. Then two people walked in, two people Caleb would not have expected to see again this soon. His parents both walked in and got in line. Cella looked up noticing how Caleb was staring at them.

"Your parents?" Cella commented.

Caleb sighed sadly. "Yeah. That's them." His father turned his nose at him but he looked away. Caleb figured he would ignore his own son. His mother whispered to him that Caleb couldn't hear, and Darus nodded reluctantly. She then walked up to Caleb.

"Caleb, may I speak to you in private?" She looked concerned. Caleb got up and calmly walked with her to a corner.

"I want you to understand how disappointed I am in you," his mother ranted. "This type of relationship is not true. It will get you nothing but disgrace, you'll lose what respect you have, and it will not be a true family."

"Mother, I don't understand. What I feel for him is love. How could you say that?"

"Caleb, I want you to be respected, to be loved, but being with a man is wrong."

"Wrong?!" Why would loving someone of the same gender be wrong? Love came in different shapes and sizes. It shouldn't even matter if Genesis was a man. "Whatever happened to you supporting me no matter what?"

"We _do_ support you, sweetie," his mother argued. "It's just men who love other men is...is..."

"What? Immoral? Wrong? Intolerable? Mother, that's not support, that's ignorance."

"Don't tell me that I'm ignorant, young man. I just want what's best for you."

"Being with a woman won't make me love Genesis less, Mother. I can't be forced to love a woman if I will never love her back." Caleb could feel his patience running thin. How could even his own mother be like this? Although not as bad as his father, she was closed-minded in her own way.

"All I'm asking is for you to reconsider this...relationship." How she said it while cringing broke the last thread of Caleb's patience.

"I'm asking for you to respect my decision! I love Genesis. I don't care if he's not who you wanted me to love, but he's the one I love. If you and Father can't respect that, then fine. I'm out of here."

Caleb stormed out of the cafe, barely missing Genesis with their drinks. He glanced at Cella as if asking what happened. She just gazed at Caleb's parents. Genesis followed her gaze as they watched them leave.


End file.
